Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
There are various forms of illumination for both interior and exterior use. Generally such forms of illumination are specifically designed for interior or exterior use and cannot be used in various locations. Further, generally illumination systems are specifically for a particular installation.
One of the difficulties associated with outdoors and outdoor activities, particularly in remote locations, is the need for illumination. While the thought “getting up” and “going down” with the sun is laudable, illumination is generally required during the evening for various reasons. In many cases people need to erect a shelter or tent, make food, etc in the evening and if one needs to leave the tent or simply carry out any activity which requires sight, some form of illumination is necessary. In many instances, the illumination is used as a location indicator so that occupants can make their way back to the camp site.
Generally this illumination is provided by a lamp or torch separate from the tent or support structure itself. In some cases the lamp is powered by fuel or gas which can negate the opportunity for using the illumination inside the structure. If batteries are used these are generally quite heavy. If light weight batteries/torches are used they generally provide insufficient illumination or their lifespan may be quite short. Additionally even with electric lamps, strip lights etc these generally require separate mounting and wiring as well as a power source. With the inconvenience and safety issues associated with conventional illumination systems, there has not been wide spread acceptance and use.
There is a need to provide an illumination source which is suitable for indoor and outdoor use, easily installed and preferably transportable, does not require complicated or expensive power source and wiring and still provide illumination for various activities both within and around the tent or similar temporary or collapsible structure.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome or ameliorate at least one of the disadvantages of the prior art, or to provide a useful alternative.